Random Ideas up for Grabs
by Oni Kitsune Ninja
Summary: just some ideas i think up from time to time


**This is a list of stories ideas for any who need it **

there is currently one story up for grabs

**Disclaimer**- i do not own Naruto or Darker than Black (i don't know if i need this or not)or Accel World

all story must exceed 150,000 words (i know a lot) and must have good grammar and sentence fluency.

Anime- Crossover Naruto/Darker than Black

Rating- M for lemons and gore and stuff

Name-Unknown(you decide, just make sure its cool)

Description- 30 years before the attack of the Kyubbi (don't know if i spelled that right) Hell's gate appeared in the south district of konoha and the stars were replaced by fake ones. Another thing appeared with the appearance of the gate. Contractors. these beings are granted amazing abilities ... for a price.

Now our fated hero Naruto is 12-13( i'm not sure) and in the middle of his fight with mizuki when one of his precious people die. at that moment something happens. our hero has lost all of his emotions and has gained the ability of molecular manipulation which he mostly uses to generate lighting. him becoming a contractor and being konoha's jinchuriki effects something in his mind. he doesn't lose all of his emotions (think of suou from season two).

that is all I've got right now; if you can work with it then i'll let you have it but there are some conditions

condition 1. Naruto can not be OP and godlike( i really hate those type of stories except a select few)

condition 2. Naruto cannot become too powerful too fast (during the wave arc, Naruto still has to be a novice with his skills) and he doesn't get his weapons and outfit until after the wave arc.

condition 3. Naruto is too be paired with Suou Pavlinchenko ( he meets her in the Land of Snow arc)

finally you can think of the elemental nations as this in terms of size

Land of Fire- size of the US

Land of Earth- size of china

Land of Mists-( i think thats what it's called) size of Canada

Land of Rice- size of Cuba-this is also the size for all other nations approximately

Land of Snow- Alaska

Land of Lighting- Russia

these are just the sizes it doesnt mean everyone from Lighting is gonna have a russian accent or anything the above details is juat for the sizes not for location or anything else.

His weapons are

**Knife**: His trademark weapon is a knife on a metal wire, which he uses as an offensive weapon, a grappling hook, or as a conduit through which to discharge his electricity. **Wire**: In addition to using it with his knife, Naruto also uses his wire with a carabiner attached to the end, which allows the wire to anchor to any object that it wraps around. This is also used to wrap around enemies necks and allows Naruto to deliver lethal shocks.**Mask**: Naruto wears a white mask with a purple lightning symbol over the right eye.**Black Trench Coat**: Naruto's long black trench coat is shuriken and kunia proof(often used as a shield), and works only with his powers

For however chooses this, yes i know this is going to be very difficult but hopefully you can do it.

also if you have not seen Darker than Black, there are two seasons Darker than Black:The Black Contractor and Darker than Black: Gemini of the meteor

i highly recommend watching them 'cause 1. it really is a good anime and 2. you'll need to know them so you can actually write the story

for however wants to take up this Challenge at a very difficult story PM me

Anime- Crossover Naruto/Accel World

Rating- M for safety

Name- Unknown(you decide)

Description-

Basically it would be a story about Naruto in modern times going to school, hanging out with friends etc...(his friends will be the ones from Accel World not Naruto) when one day at school one of the higher class-man asks him to eat lunch with her in the area where the higher class-man eat.

essentially it will be Naruto as the main character following the Accel World canon. in this story i would like Naruto to have a grimmer outlook on life being an orphan in the time of this anime. He would still have his complete devotion to his friends. Also Naruto will bring Haruyuki into Accel world because there friends. Because Haruyuki was not initiated into this world by Kuroyukihime he will treat her like any other friend but instead will fight for Chiyuri Kurashima. So yah the story will be pretty different but it has to generally follows the same events in canon. really there is not much iv'e hot right now. If you can work with this go ahead and PM me for permission, if not i'll come back on to add more to this idea. there's just 3 conditions i want met right know . later i might add some or take some off but right know here is the three

1. i want Naruto's armor color to be black

2. Naruto's avatar that is not for fighting i would like to be a neko looking version of himself


End file.
